


bloody hands

by littlemiss_m



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Suicide Attempt, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: The blood does not scare Ignis, nor does Prompto's blank face.





	bloody hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 2, bloody hands.

Ignis took to the blood calmly because calmness was the first thing his tutors had ever taught him. He had not expected to find Prompto a crumbled, bloodied mess on the dusty kitchen floor, but he did, and so he acted as was rational: did a quick perimeter just in case there was someone hiding in the apartment, then knelt by Prompto's side and carefully prodded at him until he found the source of the blood. Deep gashes, running down the full lenghts of both his forearms, clearly intentional, but Prompto was still alive, blinking sluggishly at him–

–Ignis swallowed, closed his eyes for a second in order to re-focus himself. Though there was plenty of slick blood covering the floor beneath them, it was still wet, not yet drying at the edges or anywhere else, so it hadn't been too long. He'd made it in time, despite not knowing anything was wrong.

Ignis summoned a first-aid kit from the Armiger and propped the lid open while his other hand dug around his pockets for his phone. He dialed the Citadel medical wing and rattled off his name and ID while plucking rolls of gauze from the kit, alreadly leaving rusty marks wherever his gloved fingers brushed. When he was done with the phone, he picked up Prompto's left arm and pressed a thick towel against the wounds, carefully mopping up the worst of the blood before rolling out the gauze.

Ignis knew what to do and so he was calm as he tended to the wounds. He'd been trained extensively on various kinds of emergencies, and the blood did not scare him, nor did Prompto's blank face, the garbled syllables spilling from lips already blue in hue; Ignis had his reason and his training, and so he remained calm.

When the paramedics finally appeared, Ignis felt like snapping at them for taking so long, but he didn't, because even though they had hardly yet spoken to him, he knew they needed him away from Prompto so that they could move in instead, and so he stood up, let go of Prompto's bandaged hands. His gloves had stained the white gauze red where the blood hadn't yet seeped through.

Ignis stood quietly while the paramedics worked on Prompto, quickly checking him over before moving him into the folding bed they'd brought with them. He answered any questions calmly – ”I arrived here ten minutes ago, ma'am,” and ”No, sir, I was not aware of his depression,” and ”No thank you, I will drive myself after I have packed him some items,” and even ”Yes, I am fine, there is no need to worry” – and watched the paramedics roll Prompto out of the apartment.

Even after they were gone, Ignis stood still, suddenly almost lost somehow. He looked at the mess of blood on the floor, the footprints here and there – his the most frequent, the most obvious, the soles of his Crownsguard boots now red for a whole another reason – and the redness trailing up his pant legs, the damp splotches on his knees... Ignis forced himself to draw in a deep breath and marched to the sink, ready to grab a rag so he could begin the clean-up process, but the sight of his bloodied gloves gave him pause.

As careful as he could be, Ignis peeled off his gloves. The blood had seeped through, painting the little lines on his skin a rusty red.

Ignis closed his eyes and breathed, in for a count and out for a second. He was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 You can find me on tumblr as @missymoth :)


End file.
